Our Girl
by Rae325
Summary: Regina comes home after 5x08 to find Robin and the baby.


Regina is exhausted when she opens the door to her house. It's already 2 am, and she parted ways with the Charmings with a promise to meet them by 7 the next morning. She feels so tired and defeated, has accomplished nothing tonight.

And then Regina hears the soft cries coming from the kitchen, and her heart stutters with nerves. She barely had a chance to meet the child that is going to be a part of Regina's whole life. She follows the noise of the baby's cries until she finds Robin pacing in the kitchen, rocking his fussy little girl in his arms. Her heart aches with a desire to be part of the picture in front of her, to be able to share a child with her soul mate.

"Regina," Robin breathes with relief when he turns and sees her standing in the kitchen entryway. He comes to her side, shifting the baby into one arm so he can wrap an arm around Regina.

Regina breathes in the scent of the child pressed close to her. "What's wrong baby girl?" Regina coos, her hand reaching out to cup the child's head. Her wispy blonde hair is so soft. The girl's eyes open and she looks up at Regina. "Hello." Regina's eyes fill with tears at the sight of this beautiful innocent baby looking up at her. Regina had been so afraid hours ago standing in the hospital corridor that she wouldn't love this child enough, wouldn't be able to give her what she deserved. But this sweet little baby is blinking up at Regina, perfectly innocent and trusting and needing to just be loved.

Tears blur Regina's vision as she keeps staring at blue eyes, not quite as dark as Robin's, but it doesn't matter if her eyes stay light or her hair turns red. This child is not Zelena, she's a beautiful new life, and Regina feels her chest ache with love as she takes in the rose bud lips and the little button nose.

"Regina?" Robin is staring at her with knitted brow and a frown on his face. "What is it?" He's misunderstood her tears Regina realizes when she sees how concerned and sad he looks. He thinks that this impossibly beautiful perfect little girl is causing Regina pain.

Regina smiles at Robin as her fingers continue to stroke the baby's silky hair. "She's so beautiful." Tears keep running down Regina's cheeks as she watches Robin register her words. His face breaks into a wide smile and he begins to cry too as he understands that she's been crying tears of joy.

Robin lifts his hand to cup Regina's cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Regina whispers before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Robin's lips. She takes a moment to drink him in, to feel him against her, before she pulls back to look down at the little girl, now laying quietly in her papa's arms. "I love you sweetheart." Regina leans down and presses a kiss to the babe's forehead. She coos up at Regina, eyes wide. Regina aches with how much she loves this child and the fear that comes along with allowing herself to feel so much for this new life. As the fear flares, Regina fights it, bites it back and focuses on the cooing baby. "I love you," Regina tells the girl again.

When Regina looks up at Robin he's gazing at her with so much love, and Regina nuzzles into his side and asks, "Does she have a name yet?"

"No. Do you have any ideas?"

"Me? She's your daughter Robin."

"It looks like she's yours too." He looks afraid to say it, and Regina hates that he's being so cautious with her. He's been through so much, and she doesn't want him worrying about her right now. "I didn't know what role you would want to play, and I understand if you don't want this, truly I do." The words rush from his mouth before he looks up and meets Regina's eyes and says so hopefully, "But you're looking at her the same way you look at Henry."

Regina's heart is pounding and she wonders is he could truly want her to be his baby's mother. Robin extends his arms, holding out the baby to Regina, who takes the tiny child and cradles the tiny bundle to her chest. Tears well up in Regina's eyes again as the baby nuzzles against her. "Hello sweetheart. Welcome to the world peanut. Your daddy and I are never going to let anyone hurt you. No we're not. And we are so happy you're home, yes we are." Regina looks up at Robin who has tears streaming down his face, a huge smile on his lips. "She's amazing."

"She is, and so are you." His palm cups Regina's cheek. "I know the circumstances have been far from perfect."

"But she is absolutely perfect," Regina says, half to herself in disbelief of how she ever feared she wouldn't be able to separate this precious girl from how she was conceived.

"She is, and she's ours." He looks more confident now as he watches Regina with his daughter. Their daughter? Regina wonders. She looks down at the baby beginning to doze in her arms, and Regina finds herself wanting so much to call this child hers.

"It's your choice what role you want in her life. I don't want to pressure you."

"I love her like she's mine."

"Then she's yours. I would love nothing more than for you to be her mother."

"Really?" Her voice sounds so small to Regina's ears, laced with fear that this is all too good to be real.

"Of course," Robin says, his fingers running across her cheek as he leans in close. "I've always wanted you to be her mother, I just didn't want to pressure you."

Regina looks down at the baby again. "I would love to be her mama. How could I not want to call your sweet little girl my daughter?"

Robin lets out a sob and lets his forehead rest against Regina's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Regina presses her lips against Robin's for a moment, feels his smile against her. "You really want this?" she asks again, so afraid to get attached to this child and to a future with Robin and their family

"More than anything, my love." Robin is looking at Regina with so much love. She never imagined she could have this kind of joy in her life.

Regina looks down at the baby in her arms. "What do you think peanut? Would it be ok if I was your mama?" She keeps on sleeping so peacefully, a solid weight in Regina's arms, warm breath against Regina's chest.

"She's the luckiest girl in all the realms."

"I'm the lucky one. She's so perfect."

"We have a daughter," Robin says, tears filling his eyes.

"We have a daughter," Regina repeats, unable to keep herself from leaning down to press her lips to the sleeping girl's forehead. Their baby keeps sleeping happily in her mother's arms.


End file.
